Beloved
by baby-kkamjongie
Summary: [ChanKai] "Apa impian terbesarmu, Hyung?" - "Aku ingin menangkapmu setiap kali kau jatuh, Jongin-ah." - "Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah jatuh, Hyung?" - "Maka aku akan diam, melihatmu dan menunggu kau membutuhkanku. Karena aku― Hyungmu." For event 'ChanKai Forever Love'. Ch2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Beloved**

For event '**C**han**K**ai**F**orever**L**ove'

.

* * *

_"Apa impian terbesarmu, Hyung?"_

_"Aku ingin menangkapmu setiap kali kau jatuh, Jongin-ah."_

_"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah jatuh, Hyung?"_

_"Maka aku akan diam, melihatmu dan menunggu kau membutuhkanku. Karena aku― __**Hyungmu.**__"_

.

* * *

Jika ada seseorang yang sangat Chanyeol kagumi dalam hidupnya, orang itu tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ia sangat sangat sangat mengagumi ayahnya. Bahkan impian terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah menjadi seorang ayah yang baik, seperti ayahnya.

Dia masih bisa mengingat sore itu, di mana ayahnya membawanya ke taman di dekat rumah mereka. Mereka akan bermain sepak bola, atau duduk beristirahat setelah lelah mengajak jalan-jalan Rudolf, anjingnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang, ayahnya akan membelikannya es krim, rasa coklat. Lalu dia akan membiarkan Rudolf mencicipi sedikit es krim itu, dan anjing mungilnya akan mulai menjilati seluruh wajahnya, mengungkapkan terima kasih sementara dia tertawa kegelian.

Gambar-gambaran saat itu masih jelas dalam ingatannya. Hari-hari ketika ayahnya masih menjadi seseorang yang energik bahkan untuk menggendongnya di bahu saat berjalan pulang. Dengan Rudolf yang mengikuti di belakang, berusaha menyingkirkan kupu-kupu yang terbang cukup rendah untuk menggodanya.

Saat itu- saat di mana- usia tua belum menghalangi ayahnya.

Perjalan pulang sore dia dan ayahnya adalah satu dari sekian banyak alasan kedekatan hubungan ayah-anak mereka. Chanyeol selamanya akan mengingat kenangan itu. Menghargai mereka dengan menyimpannya di dalam hati. Ayahnya yang begitu baik, lucu dan selalu memahami Chanyeol bahkan tanpa kata-kata. Bagi Chanyeol ayahnya bukan hanya sosok orang tua atau wali yang mengasuhnya, tapi juga teman terbaik- sahabat.

Chanyeol menyayangi ayahnya. **Sangat.**

"_Appa_! Suatu hari, aku akan menjadi ayah yang hebat sepertimu!"

Ketika Chanyeol kecil, ia telah begitu antusias menyatakan kepada ayahnya tentang mimpi terbesar miliknya. Dan ayahnya, hanya akan tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut laki-laki kecilnya dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja, Yeollie."

Chanyeol kecil selalu menjadi anak kesayangan ayahnya. Dia dia selalu mendengarkan dan menuruti apapun perkataan ayahnya.

.

'_Kau tidak bisa menunggu untuk mendapat teman, Yeollie. Karena kau yang harus memulai pertemanan. Jika kau ingin orang-orang menyukaimu, mulailah dengan membuat dirimu yang menyukai mereka. Bertingkah ramah, berbuat baik dan tersenyumlah pada mereka, maka tanpa kau tahu, mereka akan menyukaimu dengan sendirinya.' _

_._

Itu adalah perkataan ayahnya yang akan selalu Chanyeol ingat. Dan Chanyeol telah memegang teguh perkataan itu, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Itulah sebabnya ia selalu tersenyum lebar kepada semua orang. Chanyeol selalu ingin semua orang menganggapnya sebagai anak yang menyenangkan, bahwa ia akan bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Chanyeol kecil tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam menempatkan dirinya dalam pertemanan. Bahkan, dia punya banyak sekali teman.

Pada nyatanya, perkataan ayahnya memang benar.

Semua orang menyukai Chanyeol karena senyumnya yang cerah dan lebar, dan tingkahnya yang baik serta tidak pernah ragu untuk mengulurkan tangan bagi siapapun.

Pada awal tahun terakhirnya di TK, Chanyeol bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang lucu. Chanyeol belum pernah melihatnya dan tampaknya dia adalah murid baru di TK itu.

Sosok asing itu duduk, atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di bawah pohon beringin di sebelah gedung TK. Sementara semua anak TK lain sudah masuk ke gedung dan menuju aula untuk upacara tahun ajaran baru. Chanyeol kecil sendiri sudah akan masuk tadi. Tapi ketika melihat anak kecil lain duduk sendirian di bawah pohon, bukannya kembali ke aula, ia malah berjalan mendekatinya.

Sosok itu memang lucu, dengan kulit sedikit cokelat dan pipi chubby yang kemerahan. Garis bibirnya yang tebal tertarik ke bawah, membentuk cemberut.

Chanyeol telah memasang senyumnya yang paling lebar dan mengulurkan tangan ke anak kecil itu, berkata riang, "Hai, aku Chanyeol."

Tapi mengejutkan, bukannya membalas uluran tangannya anak itu malah semakin cemberut. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mundur begitu saja, dia duduk di samping anak itu sebagai gantinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Semua anak TK baru seharusnya di aula, upacara pembukaan akan dimulia."

"Upacara pembukaan itu bodoh." Chanyeol mendengar anak kecil itu bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, penasaran. Dia secara pribadi menyukai upacara pembukaan. Tentu saja dia tidak suka bagian pidatonya, tetapi setelah itu mereka akan menyanyi, menari dan mendapat permen yang enak dalam jumlah banyak. Selain itu dia akan mendapat teman baru juga. Lalu kenapa anak ini tidak suka? Aneh, pikir Chanyeol.

"Hanya saja itu bodoh," desah anak kecil itu, menolak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Hm... Apakah karena itu kau memilih bersembunyi di sini?"

"Aku tidak bersembunyi." Anak kecil itu membantah.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Berbicara dengan alien?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu, anak kecil berkulit tan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi aneh. Dahinya berkerut. "Kau percaya alien? Tapi _Appa_ bilang jika mereka itu hanya bohong dan tidak benar-benar ada."

"Tentu saja." kata Chanyeol penuh percaya diri. "_Appa_-ku bilang tidak ada yang tahu pasti tentang kehidupan di luar planet Bumi, jadi kemungkinan alien itu memang ada."

Mata coklat milik anak kecil itu mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Siapa namamu? Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Kali ini, uluran tangan Chanyeol diterima dengan baik.

"Kim Jongin."

Begitulah awal pertemuan keduanya, sebagai- teman.

.

* * *

Jongin dan Chanyeol tumbuh bersama. Mereka menjadi teman yang dekat setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Di saat Chanyeol memiliki banyak teman melingkari di sekitarnya karena sikapnya yang benar-benar ramah. Jongin tumbuh sebagai anak yang pendiam. Memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan tidak bergaul dengan siapapun kecuali Chanyeol, yang rupanya dua tahun lebih tua dari dia.

Chanyeol sudah merasa khawatir tentang hal ini. Ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk membuat Jongin bergabung tapi Jongin selalu bilang tidak mau. Dia juga pernah meminta pada teman-temannya untuk mengajak Jongin bermain bersama, hanya untuk ditolak dengan sinis oleh Jongin. Saat Chanyeol sedang sibuk bersosialisasi dan bermain hide and seek dengan teman-temannya, Jongin lebih memilih bermain game di PSP atau membaca buku.

Jongin memang seperti itu. Dia tidak suka jika Chanyeol berada dekat dengan yang lain selain dirinya. Karena Jongin benar-benar menganggap Chanyeol sebagai temannya. Hanya Chanyeol yang memiliki hak istimewa untuk meminjam PSP miliknya, meminta makanan siangnya, juga mencicipi kue terenak buatan ibunya. Jongin, bahkan sedari kecil, memiliki sikap posesif terhadap hal yang dia anggap miliknya. Tapi dia mau berbagi apapun, asalkan itu dengan Chanyeol-_Hyung_**nya**.

Itu di tahun ketiga sekolah dasar saat Jongin dengan sengaja mendorong teman perempuan sekelasnya karena berani memeluk Chanyeol. Anak itu menangis setelah jatuh dan langsung berlari ke ruang guru untuk melapor. Tapi saat guru datang, Jongin tidak bicara apapun. Chanyeol lah yang meminta maaf untuknya dan mengatakan untuk tidak menelpon ibu Jongin.

Ketika ibu guru pergi, Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin kenapa dia melakukannya. Dan Jongin tanpa basa-basi mengatakan jika ia tidak suka melihat anak itu memeluk Chayeol.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memelukku, _Hyung_," kata Jongin. Anak berusia kurang lebih sepuluh tahun itu cemberut.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar alasannya. Ia menarik Jongin dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan, berjanji bahwa Jongin akan mendapatkan banyak pelukan darinya mulai sekarang. "Mendorong orang itu tidak baik, Jonginnie. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, oke? "

"Umm." Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Aku janji, _Hyung_."

.

* * *

Chanyeol benar-benar memegang janjinya untuk selalu memeluk dan berada di dekat Jongin. Dan Jongin juga sudah berhenti melakukan hal-hal buruk, meski dia masih terus menyendiri dan sering berkata sinis pada semua orang, tapi paling tidak dia tidak mendorong setiap orang yang memeluk Chanyeol. Mereka tumbuh bersama dan menjadi sangat dekat. Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Jongin. Kelakuan _tsundere_nya terkadang benar-benar menjadi menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kapan dirinya menjadi begitu tinggi. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Rudolf, anjing kecil putihnya kini juga menjadi lebih tinggi dan besar. Ia sudah tidak kelihatan imut sekarang, tapi masih menggemaskan. Chanyeol benar-benar baru sadar dengan pertumbuhan tingginya saat Jongin mulai memberikan protesan padanya agar berhenti minum susu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau jadi setinggi ini, _Hyung_? Lihat!" Jongin berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol, cemberut saat membandingkan tinggi tubuh mereka. "Bagaimana bisa kepalaku sejajar dengan bahumu. Aish!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut Jongin yang berwarna cokelat dengan gemas lalu mencubit pipinya. "Makanya kau jangan malas minum susu, Jonginnie~"

"Jangan panggil aku Jonginie~ Aku sudah lima belas tahun!"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Jonginnie-ku sekarang sudah besar~" goda Chanyeol. Dia berlari keluar dapur tapi berteriak. _"Dia sudah besar tapi tubuhnya masih pendek saja! Hahahah~"_

"_HYUNG_!" protesnya kesal.

Dengan mencak-mencak karena ditinggal Jongin mengambil susunya di meja makan dan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Jongin mendekati _hyung_nya itu yang sedang asik bermain PS dan duduk di sampingnya. Perlahan dia mulai meminum susunya. "Kau mungkin lebih tinggi dariku, _Hyung_. Tapi pada nyatanya aku tidak kalah tampan dan populer darimu." Katanya sombong sambil mendengus.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil. Dia tidak berani memprotes karena itu benar. Jongin memang populer di kalangan gadis-gadis di sekolah mereka. ongin terlihat begitu keren saat diam, apalah saat dia menari. Ia adalah penari unggulan dari klub dance sekolah mereka, sehingga banyak sekali penggemarnya. Mungkin karena tampilannya yang selalu dingin, menimbulkan kesan misterius. Meski begitu dia masih bertindak seperti anak kecil yang manja di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga tidak kalah. Dia adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah. Jika Jongin berperan sebagai seorang idola misterius yang dingin maka Chanyeol menunjukannya sebagai salah satu _flower boy_ sekolah yang bersikap hangat dengan senyum menawan miliknya. Menunjukkan keahliannya dengan masuk klub basket dan jadi _drummer band, _membuatnya digilai banyak wanita_._

Meski sangat berbeda. Chanyeol dan Jongin, keduanya benar-benar dekat dan tak bisa terpisahkan.

.

* * *

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya sampai sisi posesif Jongin terhadap _hyung_nya itu kembali di hari terakhir masa sekolah Chanyeol. Itu adalah hari wisuda, beberapa menit sebelum acara wisuda di mulai. Jongin melihat seorang gadis berwajah imut berbicara pada Chanyeol dari kejauhan sebelum keduanya berjalan keluar menjauhi keramaian. Jongin mengikutinya hingga keduanya berhenti di belakang gedung. Gadis itu terlihat ragu-ragu menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Dengan sekilas saja melihat Jongin tahu apa yang hendak gadis itu ucapkan.

_Pernyataan cinta._

"Ch-chanyeol-_s-sunbae_. S-s-sebenar-nya a-aku―"

Entah kenapa Jongin benar-benar kesal saat itu. Jadi dia mendekati keduanya. Dengan sengaja dia merangkul bahu Chanyeol. "_Hyung_, aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana." katanya, berhasil memotong perkataan gadis itu tepat sebelum dia benar-benar selesai. Jongin menatap gadis itu, dan menajamkan matanya. "Rupanya kau disini, _Hyung_. Kau sedang―"

"A-aku p-pergi dulu." Gadis itu buru-buru meminta maaf dan pamit pergi. Dia jelas-jelas malu, melihat orang lain tiba-tiba datang saat ia sedang berusaha menyatakan cinta.

Jongin berseringai dalam kemenangan.

"Untuk apa itu, Jongin_-ah_?" Tanya Chanyeol, terdengar sedikit kesal, meski tidak sekesal itu. Jongin melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang polos _Hyung_nya.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tahu dia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah dengan Jongin. Apalagi jika anak di depannya ini memasang wajah polosnya. Jadi Chanyeol hanya akan menyerah. Lagipula ia tida berniat menerima gadis itu. Hanya saja Chanyeol merasa menyesal karena gadis itu belum sempat untuk mengakui perasaanya, karena Chanyeol mengerti jika itu membutuhkan banyak keberanian dan tekad. Tapi semua itu hancur karena gangguan, yang tidak tahu untuk apa tadi, dari Jongin.

Dari semua itu. Chanyeol hanya benar-benar penasaran.

Jongin kini sedang memberinya tatapan yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menguraikan apa itu. Mata cokelat Jongin tampak lebih redup saat memandangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba, dia malah memasang seringai jahat. "Apa _Hyung_? Jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari gadis itu." katanya bangga sambil tersenyum riang.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa geli sekarang. "Dasar. Kau ini―" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Jongin gemas.

"Apa sih, _Hyung_!" Jongin menepis tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari wajahnya dengan kesal. Chanyeol tahu jika Jongin tidak suka. Ia akan selalu kesal dan membuat cemberut lucu ketika orang mencubit pipinya. Tapi Chanyeol malah mencubit pipi Jongin lagi, kali ini di kedua sisinya. Ia menariknya keras sambil tertawa dengan mengabaikan protesan Jongin.

"Ini hukuman, Jongin_-ah_! Karena kau merusak kesempatan _hyung_mu untuk mendapatkan teman kencan! Rasakan~"

"Hnhynhunhg! Lhep-patsssshhh!"

"Tidak mau! Hahahaha!" Chanyeol menggerakkan pipi Jongin ke kiri dan kanan.

.

* * *

Prosesi wisuda berjalan cukup cepat. Setelah sesi foto berakhir dan Chanyeol selesai mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada semua temannya, baru dia sadar jika Jongin tidak ada. Ia sudah bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya dan mereka bilang Jongin belum kembali sejak ia pamit ke toilet. Ketika sudah waktunya untuk pergi, Chanyeol harus mencari ke seluruh sekolah hingga ia menemukan Jongin berdiri tepat di tengah lapangan basket. Sendirian.

"Yah! Aku sudah memeriksa seluruh tempat untuk mencarimu dan kau malah berdiri di sini." kata Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek, ia melepas topi toganya. "Aku lelah, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu," kata Jongin lembut, ia menoleh untuk melihat Chanyeol. Senyum kecil, bukan seringai jahat seperti biasa, muncul di wajahnya dan membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang benar-benar polos. Chanyeol entah bagaimana selalu bisa menemukannya di manapun. "Kau tidak akan tega meninggalkanku _Hyung_." katanya.

Chanyeol mendekat dan berdiri di samping Jongin. Menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apa yang salah, Jongin_-ah_? Kenapa berdiri di tengah lapangan?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berfikir jika aku akan merindukanmu bermain basket di sini, _Hyung_." Jawabnya langsung. Jongin memang seperti ini, dia akan selalu mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan pada Chanyeol. Walau nadanya ketus tapi itu tulus.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kau merindukanku saat aku masih di sini?" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Jongin sambil tersenyum sayang. "Aku hanya akan kuliah, dan itu masih di Seoul. Kita akan tetap sering bertemu, Jongin_-ah_."

Itu benar. Mereka akan tetap sering bertemu karena Jongin bisa mendatangi Chanyeol di rumah bahkan tanpa diminta. Dan Chanyeol akan menerima kedatangannya dengan senyuman yang sama. Yang lebar dan terlihat idiot.

Tapi Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan ia akan kehilangan sosok _Hyung_ tingginya itu dari kesehariannya. Itu tidak akan sama. Jika dulu mereka akan makan siang bersama, pulang sekolah pun bersama, sekarang setelah Chanyeol lulus dan meninggalkannya di sekolah ini sendirian maka semuanya akan berubah. Chanyeol akan sibuk dan melupakannya.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis!" panik Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak menangis, _Hyung_! Aku hanya kelilipan!"

Bohong sekali. Karena jelas-jelas Chanyeol melihat mata dongsaengnya itu merah. Jongin juga mengusap matanya beberapa kali dan mengipasi wajahnya. Mungkin memang _belum_ menangis, tapi Chanyeol yakin itu _akan_ menjadi tangisan sebentar lagi. Dan demi apapun yang Chanyeol benci di dunia ini, Chanyeol benar-benar membenci Jonginnya menangis.

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Jongin. "Dasar cengeng," ejeknya.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya.

"Belajarlah yang benar, Jongin_-ah_. Belajar yang benar dan segera susul aku ke universitas. Dan kita akan bersama lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusapkan tangannya di bahu Jongin dengan pelan. "Dan sambil menunggu itu. Mari kita berkencan setiap minggu, hari libur ataupun setiap aku atau kau punya waktu kosong. _Arraseo?_"

Bagi Chanyeol kencan dengan seseorang yang lain menjadi tidak begitu penting daripada bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya, adik tersayangnya. Karena setelah semua yang mereka lalui bersama. Chanyeol akan terus menjaga Jongin dan memeluknya seperti ini. Seperti janjinya sejak dulu. Jongin akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Selalu.

Chanyeol mencium dahi Jongin lama, lalu berbisik tulus, "_Hyung_ menyanyangimu, _nae dongsaeng._"

_Nae… _

…_dongsaeng?_

_._

* * *

Chanyeol menjalani kuliahnya dengan lancar. Ia mendapat teman-teman baru yang baik di kampusnya. Selain fakta tugas yang semakin menggunung dan beberapa dosen menyebalkan, itu baik-baik saja. Ia masih tetap berhubungan dengan Jongin lewat telepon dan email, meski sangat disayangkan jika ia tidak bisa sering-sering _berkencan_ dengan _dongsaeng_nya itu seperti janjinya. Rumah Jongin harus dicapai dengan setengah perjalanan dengan bus dan bukan hanya berjalan kaki beberapa menit seperti dulu. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar sibuk karena jadwal kuliahnya yang selalu sampai sore, bahkan cukup malam.

Chanyeol memang sedikit khawatir. Jongin benar-benar menempelnya dan kesulitan memiliki teman lain karena sikap ketusnya. Sekarang ia meninggalkannya sendirian? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja? Mereka sudah melewati fase ini sebelumnya, saat Chanyeol mulai masuk SMA dan Jongin masih di kelas 2 SMP. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Buktinya saat ini dia masih bisa melihat tingkah pemuda lucu pemuda itu, tidur di kasur, bergelung di bawah selimut miliknya sambil menggigil dan gemetaran seperti kucing malang yang baru tersiram air es. Siapa suruh nekat datang meski hujan sangat deras hanya untuk menginap? Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Jongin.

"H-_Hyung_. D-d-dingin."

Chanyeol mendekat ke kasurnya dan ikut menyelinap di balik selimut, hanya untuk memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan memberinya perasaan nyaman dan hangat. Mereka banyak membicarakan tentang segala sesuatu. Intensitas pertemuan mereka yang semakin jarang membuat keduanya memiliki banyak hal untuk diceritakan saat bertemu seperti ini.

"Jongin_-ah_."

"Umm?"

"Apa mimpi terbesarmu?"

Jongin yang saat itu hampir tertidur dan menutup rapat kelopak matanya di pelukan hangat sang _hyung_, hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Ia masih bisa mendengar tapi dia benar-benar mengantuk saat ini dan tak berniat bersuara. Jadi dia akan hanya membiarkan Chanyeol-_hyung_nya mengatakan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang memainkan tangannya di helai rambut coklat Jongin tersenyum. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mendapat dorongan dari mana tapi dia ingin mengatakannya. Mengatakan pada Jongin tentang mimpinya, mimpi terbesarnya. "Kau tahu, Jogin_-ah_? Impian terbesarku adalah aku ingin menjadi seorang ayah yang luar biasa, seperti ayahku," katanya kepada Jongin. Yang tiba-tiba kehilangan rasa kantuknya. "Aku ingin mempunyai seorang anak dan melihat mereka tumbuh. Aku ingin mengajarkan mereka bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi orang baik," lanjutnya.

"Kau terdengar tua, _Hyung_," komentar Jongin yang tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk bersila.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bangun?!" Chanyeol kaget karena itu. Ia juga duduk di depan Jongin dengan cemberut, karena ejekan Jongin pada impiannya. "Apanya yang tua? Itu adalah mimpi yang realistis. Lagipula, setiap laki-laki pasti akan menjadi ayah dalam kehidupan mereka."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan nada peduli yang dia dengar barusan. "Hei! Nada bicara apa itu? Memangnya- kau tidak ingin punya anak ketika sudah menikah nanti?"

Jongin diam beku untuk sisa menit mereka.

"Jongin_-ah_?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aku memang tidak berpikir aku akan punya, _Hyung_," lirihnya. Ketika Jongin menatapnya, Chanyeol bisa melihat mata Jongin kembali redup. Dan senyum itu…. apa arti senyum getir itu?

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kaget dan bingung.

"Aku tidak akan punya anak, _Hyung_," kata Jongin perlahan, dengan ekspresi aneh yang tidak bisa Chanyeol baca. Jongin menarik nafasnya berat. "Tidak, kecuali seseorang menemukan cara untuk membuat seorang pria hamil."

"H-ha?"

Chanyeol berada di saat di mana ia kehilangan seluruh kata-kata. Untuk beberapa saat itu, ia masih mencoba untuk memproses apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu katakan kepadanya. Berusaha mempercainya, tapi itu sulit. "Apa- maksudmu, Jongin_-ah_?" Dia akhirnya bertanya setelah keheningan lama yang terasa menyakitkan.

Jongin tersenyum sedih. "Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud _Hyung_."

Chanyeol menunduk dalam keraguan. Apa yang Jongin katakan? Apakah itu benar seperti apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini? "Jongin_-ah_. Apakah kau- apakah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tertarik pada laki-laki?" Chanyeol, akhirnya, berhasil menyuarakan pikirannya hati-hati. Jantungnya berdegup keras sekali di dalam sana saat ini.

"Jika aku mengatakan 'Ya' maka kau- kau akan memandangku seperti apa, -_Hyung_?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada yang bahkan lebih lirih lagi.

Chanyeol? _Diam beku_.

.

* * *

_Chanyeol tahu jika dirinya __**ingin **__menjadi seorang ayah sejak berusia lima tahun. Tapi Jongin, dia yakin __**tidak akan**__ menjadi salah satu dari mereka saat ia berusia enam belas._

_._

* * *

**T**o**b**e**C**ontinued

* * *

This something new.

I cant continue my fic **'Hello, Ghost?'** for event _**ChanKai Forever Love**_. So sorry. Stupidly, I leaving out my flashdisk in somewhere. I cant remember. No more time to write over again and I loss my mood, by the way. TT

And why I cant open ffn? So frustrating~ TT


	2. Chapter 2

**Beloved**

For event '**C**han**K**ai**F**orever**L**ove'

* * *

_"Apa impian terbesarmu, Hyung?"_

_"Aku ingin menangkapmu setiap kali kau jatuh, Jongin-ah."_

_"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak pernah jatuh, Hyung?"_

_"Maka aku akan diam, melihatmu dan menunggu kau membutuhkanku. Karena aku― __**Hyungmu.**__"_

_._

* * *

_Apa ini lelucon? Apa Jongin sedang membuat gurauan?_

"Aku tahu ini begitu mendadak. Tapi aku memang tidak akan pernah menjadi ayah, _Hyung_. Aku tidak sepertimu. _I like a man_. _I'am-_" Jongin mengantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menangkap mata Chanyeol. "_Gay_." Lirihnya.

Terkejut. Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol rasakan hingga rasanya otak dan saraf-sarafnya membeku, mati rasa. Chanyeol tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sekarang, berkata seperti apa sekarang. Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, berlalu dengan hening mengerikan. Ini benar-benar tidak mudah. Mengetahui jika seseorang yang telah tumbuh bersamamu sejak kecil- yang sangat dekat denganmu- yang telah kau anggap sebagai adik sendiri- ternyata- _berbeda._

"Aku hanya berpikir jika aku harus memberitahumu, _Hyung_. Maaf jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman." Jongin tahu ini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Kini dia benar-benar menyesal, malu dan takut- apa yang akan Chanyeol pikirkan tentang dirinya? "Karena-" Jongin menunduk dalam, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Karena kau sangat berarti bagiku, _Hyung…_"

Chanyeol menatapnya. Terus dan terus menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia diam dan diamnya pasti menyakiti hatinya. Diamnya pasti melukai Jongin. Diamnya ini yang menjadi alasan tubuh kecil itu gemetaran pelan sekarang.

Saat rasa penyesalan menelusup di hatinya, saat rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga sesak, Chanyeol baru merasa bodoh. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini dalam hidupnya. Setidakberguna ini dalam hidupnya. Karena mengambil terlalu banyak waktu bahkan hanya untuk memeluk Jongin. Untuk menenangkannya. Untuk apa yang telah ia lakukan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Jongin_-ah_. Tidak apa-apa," hibur Chanyeol. Meski pelukan itu tidak senyaman sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk selalu memeluk Jongin.

Karena akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan itu bukanlah masalah. Karena yang terpenting adalah Jongin tetaplah Jongin- anak kecil lucu yang pertama kali ia temui di bawah pohon beringin di samping TK. Orang yang telah ia yakinkan dan sepakat dengannya jika alien itu ada. Anak kecil manja- yang kini, tanpa dia sadar, telah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda manja yang bahkan bisa menentukan keputusan sulit semacam itu.

Terlepas dari itu semua, karena Jongin adalah hal berharga yang pernah Chanyeol miliki dalam hidupnya. Dan hal _sekecil_ itu tentu tidak akan merubahnya.

Jongin akan tetap menjadi _adik_nya. _Adik_ yang ia sayangi.

.

* * *

Chanyeol memiliki banyak sekali hobi, itu tidak akan cukup jika kau hanya menyediakannya selembar atau dua lembar kertas untuk menulis hobinya. Alasannya sederhana, mungkin karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi. Chanyeol memang begitu, dia selalu tertarik untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Dengan melihat orang lain, penasaran, dan _bom!- _ia akan mencoba melakukannya juga. Begitu saja.

Saat kelas dua sekolah menengah, misalnya. Ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya, yang terlihat keren saat sedang memotret dan memegang kamera. Namanya Yifan. Pemuda yang kelihatan dingin dengan pembawaannya yang tenang. Meski baru pertama kali bertemu, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk meminjam kameranya dan mengambil gambar sekali. Lalu- _bom!-_ sekali lagi dia merasa jiwanya terpanggil. Begitu saja.

Ketertarikannya bertambah satu sejak saat itu. _Fotografi_.

Langsung setelah ia pulang sekolah ia merengek pada orang tuanya untuk membeli kamera. Membujuknya ayahnya ternyata tidak sesulit itu. Meski ibunya sempat melarang karena katanya kamera itu mahal, nyatanya ayahnya tetap membelikannya satu untuk Chanyeol keesokan harinya- dengan syarat Chanyeol harus bisa mempertahankan peringkatnya di sekolah.

Chanyeol tentu senang, langsung memeluk ayahnya dan mencium pipinya. Bahkan foto yang diambil Chanyeol pertama kali adalah ayahnya. Baru yang kedua adalah ibunya- yang sedang cemberut karena Chanyeol mengganggunya memasak. Yang ketiga adalah Rudolf- anjingnya yang sedang terlentang menikmati tidur siang. Lalu terus berlanjut hingga objek-objek lainnya.

Chanyeol membawa kameranya kemanapun dia pergi hari-hari berikutnya. Ia juga memilih untuk masuk klub fotografi dan belajar dari Yifan. Anehnya, dia benar-benar mendapati guru barunya itu benar-benar lucu. Ada saja tingkah konyolnya yang bisa membuat Chanyeol sulit menghentikan tawa.

Chanyeol mulai rajin memotret sebagai latihannya seperti yang Yifan suruh. Memotret apapun yang menurutnya menarik- teman-temannya, hewan, bunga, langit, burung. Apapun. Termasuk Jongin.

"_Hyung_, hentikan." Jongin berkata jengah, karena Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengambil gambar dirinya saat ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Baginya suara kamera itu bahkan lebih mengganggu daripada Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara.

"Kenapa? Aku kan ingin memotretmu, Jongin-_ah._" Chanyeol menurunkan kamera dari wajahnya dan memegangnya di depan dada. _Klik. _Ia mendapat satu foto lagi. Ia berdecak kagum saat melihat hasilnya. "Jongin_-ah_ kau harus menjadi model. Kau benar-benar fotogenik." Pujinya.

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_." Jongin memutar matanya, tidak terlihat terlalu senang dengan pujian itu. "Tapi bisakah memotretnya lain kali saja? Aku sedang berusaha mengerjakan tugasku sekarang." keluhnya.

Chanyeol cemberut karenanya. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia berhenti hanya dengan kalimat seperti itu. Sebaliknya, ia malah sengaja mengambil lebih banyak gambar dari berbagai posisi- hingga berakhir dengan Jongin yang berteriak marah padanya dan mengusirnya keluar dengan tega.

Tapi itu tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia berhasil memaksa Jongin menjadi menjadi model pribadinya. Gratis, tentu saja. Meski Jongin selalu malas-malasan berpose, Chanyeol akan tetap memotretnya. Ia mengambil gambar Jongin terlalu banyak, karena Jongin, entah bagaimana, benar-benar terlihat luar biasa dari balik lensa kameranya.

Itu adalah ulang tahun Jongin yang kelima belas, saat Chanyeol memberinya sebuah buku yang ia buat menjadi sebuah album. Chanyeol menempelkan foto-foto Jongin yang ia ambil di sana dan menuliskan komentar di tiap foto.

Dan saat Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah Jongin setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol mendapati buku album pemberiannya itu tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur Jongin. Chanyeol tersenyum saat memegang benda itu di tangannya. Meski sudah hampir empat tahun buku terlihat masih cukup bagus.

Chanyeol mulai membuka covernya hanya untuk mendapati tulisan tangannya sendiri.

_Untuk Jonginnie-ku, si pendek yang manja, yang kini sudah besar!_

_SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE-15!_

_-Dari Park Chanyeol yang tampan._

(Lalu ada tanda tangan dan stiker karakter pororo dan krong.)

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mengingat melihat betapa narsis dan konyolnya dia dulu. Dia membalik halaman itu dan mendapati foto pertamanya- Jongin yang sedang tidur di bawah pohon dan sebuah tulisan yang berupa komentar di bawahnya:

'_Sssttt! Lihat betapa manisnya anak ini! Jangan mengganggunya atau dia akan mengamuk seperti kucing galak :D'_

Chanyeol masih ingat jika memang ia memang menulis ini. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah baris berisi tulisan lain di bawah tulisan itu.

_Aku tidak manis! Ingatkan aku untuk memukulnya karena berani mengambil foto orang yang sedang tidur tanpa izin! Grrr!_

Chanyeol langsung tertawa saat mengenali tulisan tangan itu. Itu tulisan tangan Jongin. Ia pikir, ia adalah orang paling konyol yang memberikan sebuah buku berisi tempelan foto dan komentar aneh untuk jadi hadiah, tapi rupanya Jongin lebih konyol lagi- karena menulis setiap balasan untuk komentar aneh di masing-masing foto. Untuk apa dia melakukannya? Dasar kekanakan, pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghabiskan menit-menit selanjutnya dengan melihat-lihat foto demi foto, komenter demi komentar, dan balasan demi balasan yang Jongin buat di bawah tulisan tangannya. Itu menyenangkan karena ia mendapati itu benar-benar lucu. Kebanyakan komentar Jongin berupa sanggahan, dan pujian untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi saat Chanyeol kembali membalik halaman yang kali ini, entah kenapa menjadi sedikit berbeda. Karena di bawah tulisannya yang hanya berupa 'C & K' ada tulisan lain yang anehnya mampu membuatnya diam.

_Aku- bersama orang yang paling aku sayangi, Chanyeol-hyung._

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengusap tulisan tangan itu dengan jarinya. Ia belum pernah mendengar kata-kata _cheesy_ seperti itu lagi mulut Jongin. Atau mungkin memang belum pernah? Chanyeol tahu jika Jongin menyayanginya tapi dia terlalu malu bahkan untuk menyuarakannya. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang berkali-kali mengatakannya, Jongin menunjukkannya perasaannya dengan cara berbeda.

Mata Chanyeol kini teralih pada foto- foto mereka berdua yang tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil memasang _v sign_. Chanyeol merangkul bahu Jongin di sana. Mereka berdua terlihat dekat dan bahagia bersama.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kali itu. Rasanya sudah lama baginya tidak merasakan kebahagian semacam itu dengan Jonginnya. Bukan apa-apa, jadwal dan tugas kuliahnya semakin gila dan Jongin juga harus berfokus pada ujian akhirnya. Chanyeol berfikir itu akan sangat baik jika dia dan Jongin bisa pergi berjalan-jalan selama liburan ini untuk menebus waktu mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu dan hendak membalik lembar album itu lagi, tapi sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dahulu merebut buku itu. Tentu saja itu membuatnya kaget. Masih ada beberapa lembar tersisa sampai akhir halaman. "_Yah! _Jongin_-ah_, aku belum selesai!" protesnya.

Jongin yang kini berdiri di depannya terlihat marah. Pemuda itu belum berganti pakaian, dia bahkan belum melepas topi toganya. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Jongin dari SMA, dan Chanyeol berkunjung ke sini karena paksaan nyonya Kim untuk makan malam. Ia bahkan membolos seluruh kelasnya hari ini, tapi ia rasa itu tidak masalah.

Saat masuk ke kamarnya Jongin bahkan masih tertawa, tapi saat melihat _hyung_nya duduk di tepi kasur, tersenyum sambil melihat buku albumnya, Jongin benar-benar merasa marah. "Kau harus meminta izin saat kau akan menyentuh barang milik orang lain, _Hyung_."

Chanyeol meringis saat mendengar nada jutek seperti itu dari Jongin. Terdengar lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. "Maaf, maaf." Chanyeol cepat-cepat berdiri, kini malah menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya tidak tahu jika kau masih menyimpan itu. Jadi, yah- aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat."

"Tentu saja aku menyimpannya. Itu darimu, hyung." Jongin menjawab seperti dia menjawab pertanyaan paling konyol di dunia. Memang kenapa dia harus membuang barang pemberian Chanyeol untuknya?

"_Ah_, baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi-"Chanyeol nyengir kali ini. Ia berusaha merebut benda yang kini di sembunyikan Jongin di balik punggungnya dengan tiba-tiba. "Biarkan aku melihat sampai habis!"

"Apa?" Jongin menghindar ke samping dengan cepat. "Tidak boleh!"

Tapi sekali lagi, bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia menyerah begitu cepat. Ia mencoba merebutnya dengan sisi yang lain, tapi Jongin tetap berhasil menghindarinya.

"Jongin-_ah_!"

Jongin menggeleng tegas. Abaikan saja wajah memelas mirip Rudolf itu. Jongin memilih pura-pura tidak melihat. Chanyeol mencoba sekali lagi tapi lagi-lagi Jongin bisa menghindar dengan menggeser tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kali ini cukup jauh dari Chanyeol. Sialan! Refleksnya benar-benar bagus.

"Hyung kuperingatkan-" Kalimat Jongin bahkan belum selesai tapi Chanyeol sudah menerjangnya. "_Hyung!_" Jongin yang terkejut sudah akan menghindarinya sama seperti sebelumnya jika saja kakinya tidak tersandung pinggiran kasur karena mundur terlalu jauh. Mata Chanyeol melebar dan tahu-tahu dirinya sudah ada di depan Jongin sambil memeluk pinggangnya, menjaga Jongin agar tidak jadi jatuh dan membantunya kembali berdiri.

Untuk sisa detik mereka habiskan dengan saling menatap seperti itu. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat sekarang dan keduanya masih sama-sama kaget.

Jongin mengerjap dan meyentakkan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. "A-aku akan pergi mandi." kata Jongin. Tak lupa ia memungut buku album miliknya yang tergeletak di kasur karena terjatuh tadi dan menyimpannya di lemari yang ia kunci saat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol bahkan belum bereaksi saat Jongin sudah pergi. Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di dada kiri dan mendapati jantungnya, anehnya, masih berdetak sangat cepat hingga sekarang.

Sebenarnya― suasana canggung macam apa tadi itu?

.

* * *

Liburan baru saja selesai dan tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai lagi. Jongin, ia masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Tapi itu tidak lantas membuat waktu bertemu keduanya menjadi lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tidak saat jadwal kalian selalu saja berbentrokan.

Saat pertama kali melihat, Chanyeol sedikit terkejut jika Jongin kini memiliki sebuah kerumunan kecil bersamanya. Ia tidak lagi sendirian, ia terlihat nyaman dan bahkan bisa tertawa bersama teman-teman barunya. Hanya satu yang Chanyeol heran adalah perasaannya sendiri. Kenapa melihat itu semua malah membuat Chanyeol merasa kesepian? Kehilangan?

Sejak kecil dia sudah terbiasa ditempeli Jongin yang antisocial dan penyendiri kemanapun. Jongin bergantung hanya padanya dan itu diam-diam membuat Chanyeol senang. Karena Jongin membuatnya merasa bisa diandalkan, dibutuhkan.

Tapi apakah itu wajar- jika ia merasakan perasaan semacam ini di saat ia harusnya senang?

Chanyeol sebelumnya berfikir jika mereka bisa masuk universitas yang sama, maka mereka akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama. Sama seperti saat di Tk, sekolah dasar, menengah dan sekolah menengah akhir mereka. Tapi sebaliknya, kini mereka bahkan hanya bertemu saat kebetulan sedang berpapasan. Hanya menyapa 'Hai' dan 'Kemana?' kemudian berlalu. Chanyeol merasa marah untuk itu. Karena dia _merindukan_ Jongin.

Jongin tidak pernah datang lagi untuk menginap di rumahnya. Tidak pernah mengiriminya lagi email dan meneleponnya. Itu sedikit mengganggu Chanyeol.

Makanya hari itu- pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sengaja datang ke rumah Jongin.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu, berfikir akan alasan apa yang sebenarnya membuat di sini sekarang. Tapi ia tidak bisa melamun lebih lama saat pintu terbuka dan Jongin muncul, masih dengan piyamanya. Jongin melihatnya dan terkejut dengan kunjungan rumah tiba-tiba. Ia menengok sebentar ke dalam untuk melihat jam. Itu masih terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung.

"_Hyung_?" Jongin mengangkat satu alis dan ada sedikit senyum bingung di wajahnya.

"Hai." Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Jika ia bisa ia akan berlari pergi sekarang juga. Tapi Jongin sudah mempersilahkannya masuk dan kakinya menurutinya. _Hei, ini kaki siapa? Aku tidak ingin masuk! _Chanyeol jadi sedikit gila.

Jongin menghilang ke dapur sebentar dan kembali dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas dan wajah yang sedikit lebih segar. Chanyeol duduk di sofa dan menerima satu cangkir dari Jongin saat Jongin duduk bersila di samping dan menghadapnya. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini, _Hyung_? Kau tidak ada kelas?" Jongin menyuarakan kebingungannya sebelum mulai meminum cokelat panasnya. Setahunya Chanyeol hampir selalu punya kelas pagi semester ini. Aneh saja mendapatinya kini di depannya.

"Aku-" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening karena tak menemukan alasan. "Aku datang hanya untuk mengajakmu makan siang, Jongin_-ah_."

"Prrttfff-" Jongin mengemburkan isi mulutnya. Bodoh. Dari sekian banyakya alasan, kenapa alasan bodoh macam itu yang keluar dari bibirnya? _Sebenarnya bibir siapa ini?! _Chanyeol semakin gila. "Tapi ini masih pagi, _Hyung_. Kau mau mengajakku makan siang di pagi hari? Aku bahkan belum sempat sarapan dan mandi." herannya.

"Itu-" Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah, "Itu-" Chanyeol menyerah. Ia hanya akan mengatakan maksud sebenarnya datang ke sini. Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada dan cemberut saat menatap Jongin. "Aku datang karena rasanya aku sudah tidak melihatmu selama sebulan, Jongin_-ah_. Kenapa kau tidak datang untuk menginap seperti biasanya dan mengirimiku email?"

Mulut Jongin terbuka lebar karena kaget, sebelum berubah menjadi terbuka lebar karena tertawa. Jongin bahkan memegangi perutnya karena tertawa."A-apa maksudmu, _h-hyung_? Jadi kau- haha- kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi sekali- hanya untuk- hahahaha- ya tuhan ini lucu sekali- hahaha."

"Ya, aku datang hanya untuk melihatmu. Puas?" sinis Chanyeol. Ia meminum cokelat panasnya sekali teguk hanya untuk memuntahkannya kembali dan merasakan bibirnya kebas karena itu terlalu panas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Jongin tertawa tak terkendali sambil memukul sofa beberap kali. Chanyeol merengut lebih jelek.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Jongin untuk meredakan tawanya. Beruntung saat ini kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi dinas, karena jika tidak maka ibunya pasti memukul kepalanya dengan piring karena terlalu berisik.

"Apa kau juga membolos kelas pagimu hanya untuk ini, _Hyung_?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Jongin menyeringai. "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku ya?" godanya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlihat tergoda. "Ya. Aku merindukanmu." Jongin diam. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan menggerakkan jarinya ke arah Jongin, membuat isyarat agar Jongin mendekatinya layaknya seorang bos. "Kemari, Jongin_-ah_." Jongin menaruh gelasnya di meja dan dengan patuh mendekat, hanya untuk terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang ia dapat dari Chanyeol. "Mmmmmmm. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini, Jongin_-ah_" gumamnya. Tak sadar jika tubuh yang ia peluk kini bergetar pelan.

Pelukan itu bertahan sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya.

"Oh, iya. Bagian makan siang bersama itu juga serius," kata Chanyeol saat melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongin mengambil gelas cokelatanya untuk menjauh dan tidak mau memandang Chanyeol setelahnya. "Tapi aku ada kelas siang ini, _Hyung_."

"Bolos saja."

"Tapi-"

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku tentang teman-teman barumu."

Jongin diam sebentar karena ragu-ragu, ia memainkan cangkir di tangannya. Tapi pada akhirnya tetap mengangguk sambil mengalah dan berkata pelan. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Jongin sayang. "Ayo pergi ke taman bermain hari ini." Jongin mengangguk tanpa protes. Chanyeol benar-benar senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktunya lagi bersama _adik kesayangan_nya- Jongin.

Begitu saja. Dan Chanyeol sudah lupa tentang semua hal yang telah mengganggu pikirannya selama seminggu lebih.

.

* * *

Menjaga keseimbangan antara kuliah, bersosialisasi, kegiatan klub dan organisasi, serta waktu untuk bersama Jongin memang sedikit merepotkan, tapi Chanyeol berhasil mengatasinya dengan baik. Nilainya semester ini di atas rata-rata, ia punya banyak teman, ia masih bisa belajar menjadi fotografer dan ia masih menjalani kegiatan rutinnya bersama Jongin- menginap dan bermain PS bersama. Hidupnya benar-benar sempurna.

Setidaknya sampai suatu hari ibunya bertanya tentang apakah dia memiliki pacar dan kapan dia akan mengundang gadisnya itu ke rumah. Itu seperti menyadarkan Chanyeol jika hidupnya ternyata tidak sesempurna itu.

Setahun lagi tersisa di universitas dan ia masih belum pernah sekalipun berfikiran akan mencari pacar seperti apa yang ibunya katakan. Ia tidak pernah berfikiran untuk terlibat dalam hubungan yang seperti itu dengan seorang gadis, meski mungkin banyak gadis yang akan dengan senang hati menjadi pacarnya jika dia memintanya. Ada beberapa gadis juga yang dekat dengan Chanyeol di kampus, tapi ia menganggap mereka sebagai temannya. Tidak lebih.

Mungkin- sekarang dia harus mulai memikirkan hal satu ini juga.

Itu adalah sore lain yang Chanyeol habiskan di kamar Jongin. Saat ia mulai memikirkan hal satu itu lagi. "Jongin-_ah_." panggilnya. Chanyeol menyampingkan tubuh tidurannya ke samping dan menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Apa kau pernah berfikir untuk memiliki seorang ga- maksudku, memiliki seorang pacar sebelumnya?"

Jongin yang sedang bermain PS, menghentikan permainannya. "Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali tiduran dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa ucapan ibuku ada benarnya. Aku sudah setua ini dan belum pernah pacaran. Apa sebaiknya jika aku mulai mencari seorang gadis dan mengencani mereka?"

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, _Hyung!_" Chanyeol cepat-cepat duduk saat mendengar teriakan Jongin. Ia memandang Jongin yang kini menatapnya dengan matanya yang terlihat lebih gelap. Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan kemarahan di balik mata itu. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya tapi ia tidak tahu untuk alasan apa kemarahan itu. "Apa kau akan mencari seorang gadis dan memacari mereka hanya karena ibumu menyuruhmu, _Hyung_?"

Baiklah, apapun itu. Ternyata ini adalah ide buruk- bertanya tentang kekhawatirannya pada Jongin tentang hal ini adalah ide yang sangat-sangat buruk.

"Ini bukan hanya karena ibuku, Jongin_-ah_. Awalnya memang karena pertanyaannya aku mulai memikirkan ini, tapi serius- kenapa kau harus semarah ini?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Dan ia menyesal berkata seperti itu saat menangkap raut kecewa dan terluka di wajah Jongin, sebelum pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu menunduk dalam. "Jongin-_ah?_ Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Aku hanya tidak mengerti- kenapa kau–"

"Kau milikku, _Hyung_."

Chanyeol tersentak. Karena air mata yang ia lihat saat Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan juga karena kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Meski begitu Chanyeol tetap bangkit dan membantunya berdiri untuk menghapus air matanya. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tidak suka melihat air mata Jongin. Karena itu menyakitinya. "Jongin_-ah_. Jangan menangis."

"Kau mililkku, _Hyung_." Sekali lagi Jongin mengucapkan kata yang sama, kali ini sambil memandang Chanyeol tepat di mata.

"Jongin-_ah_-"

"Kau milikku,_ Hyung_. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Kau milikku, _Hyung_. Hanya milikku-"

Dan yang berikutnya terjadi adalah Jongin yang mendorongnya mundur hingga menabrak dinding dan menciumnya. Menciumnya. Tepat di mulut. Bukan di dahi atau pipi seperti yang telah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Bukan sesuatu seperti itu.

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali karena otaknya terasa tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi. Tubuhnya kaku dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Jongin masih menciumnya. Dan di sela ciuman itu ia bisa mendengar lirihan itu. Lirihan yang membuat jantungnya berhenti.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."_

Cinta-

Jongin?

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini tidak mungkin. Chanyeol pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang, atau jika tidak Jongin pasti sedang mencandainya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Jongin- orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri berkata jika- dia mencintainya? _Mencintainya?_

Chanyeol tidak merasakan apapun untuk sisa waktu itu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Jongin yang perlahan menjatuhkan kepalanya di lehernya dan mulai menangis di sana. _"Aku menyukai laki-laki dan itu adalah kau, Hyung. Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar?" _

_Aku? _

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."_

Bisikan parau di telinganya itulah yang menyadarkan jika ini semua salah. Ini tidak bisa menjadi seperti ini setelah- kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Dan itulah yang membuatnya menyentakkan Jongin menjauh dari dirinya. Tidak memperdulikan air mata dan tatapan terluka Jongin padanya.

"Aku-" Chanyeol tercekat. Baginya, ini semua terlalu mengejutkan.

Dan detik berikutnya, Chanyeol sudah melewati Jongin- _untuk_ _melarikan diri _dari kenyataan yang tepat berada di depan matanya dengan mental terguncang_._

.

* * *

Chanyeol benar-benar menghindari Jongin sejak saat itu. Ia tidak mengangkat telepon dan bahkan membaca email darinya, apalagi bertemu. Chanyeol tidak sanggup. Untuk kali pertama Chanyeol merasa nyaman dengan tidak melihat sosok itu.

Ia melakukan ini selama berminggu-minggu. Jongin sudah berhenti menelpon dan mencarinya. Tapi perasaan Chanyeol semakin hari semakin berantakan. Dan semakin buruk saat satu email ia terima dari Jongin. Sebuah pesan singkat yang terasa begitu jujur. Hingga membuat Chanyeol semakin kacau.

_**Chanyeol-hyung,**_

_**Aku tahu sudah terlambat untuk menyesal dan meminta maaf sekarang. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya. Aku minta maaf, Hyung. Sungguh aku minta maaf karena memiliki perasaan ini untukmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasanya menyakitkan karena aku tahu meski kita begitu dekat tapi sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa memilikimu.**_

_**Aku masih Jongin yang sama. Aku masih Jonginmu, Chanyeol-hyung. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali jika sekarang kau tahu perasaanku. **_

_**Aku harap kita masih bisa menjadi teman baik setelah ini, Hyung.**_

_**-Jongin-**_

Jongin tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang. Ini membingungkan, ini begitu membuatnya frustasi. Jongin adalah temannya, temannya sejak kecil. Teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. _Adik_nya. Jongin adalah _adik_nya. Dan itu akan selalu tetap seperti itu.

Chanyeol bisa mengerti jika Jongin berkata dia menyukai _laki-laki_. Chanyeol bisa menerimanya. Tapi akan berbeda jika _laki-laki _itu adalah _dirinya_. Chanyeol tidak bisa yakin untuk yang satu itu. Rasanya hanya- sulit.

Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu hingga akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membalas email Jongin. Ya, ini memang sudah berminggu-minggu, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol masih belum siap jika harus bertemu Jongin secara langsung. Hanya dengan email ini lah Chanyeol berharap jika Jongin akan _mengerti_.

_**Jongin-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf karena aku mengambil waktu terlalu banyak untuk membalas emailmu. **_

_**Aku tahu reaksiku berlebihan. Tapi aku terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Aku tidak berharap hal itu akan terjadi. Tidak diantara kita. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya ulang. Apa kau yakin perasaanmu untukku itu- cinta? Kita sudah lama bersama, kita sangat dekat. Aku takut jika kau hanya salah mengertikan perasaanmu. **_

_**Cobalah bertemu seseorang yang lain. Aku juga sekarang sudah melakukannya sekarang. Aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang membuatku mencintainya. Saat kita bertemu aku akan mengenalkannya padamu.**_

_**Aku menyayangimu, Jongin-ah. **_

_**Karena aku akan selalu menjadi Chanyeol-hyungmu. Sama seperti kau yang akan selalu menjadi Jonginnie-ku. Kau akan tetap menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untukku. Kau akan selalu menjadi adik yang selalu aku sayangi. Itu tidak pernah berubah.**_

_**-Chanyeol-**_

Chanyeol menunggu dan terus menunggu. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah membalasnya lagi.

.

* * *

Seminggu setelah itu Chanyeol merasa separuh jiwanya hilang. Ia lebih banyak melamun, memikirkan apa yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan. _Jongin. _Bahkan saat kini Nana sedang berbicara padanya pun ia masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Sebuah perasaan aneh meledak-ledak di dadanya tiap kali ia memikirkan Jongin. Chanyeol meyakini itu sebagai rasa bersalahnya yang berlebihan.

Lamunannya baru pergi saat sosok nyata dari orang yang sedang ia pikirkan memenuhi pandangannya. Jongin berdiri di _sana_. Hanya beberapa meter dari dirinya.

"_Hyung_."

Chanyeol terkejut dan sedikit lambat bereaksi saat melihat Jongin kini bahkan berada tepat di depannya. Dengan ekspresinya yang tidak bisa dibaca dan- _kacamata_? Sejak kapan Jongin memakai kacamata itu? "Jong-in?"

Jongin tersenyum. Senyum yang belum pernah Chanyeol liat selama ini. Senyum yang bahkan tidak mencapai matanya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, _Hyung._" kata Jongin. "Kau pasti sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini sehingga tidak bisa mengunjungi, _Hyung._" Nada yang terdengar begitu tidak berdosa. Caranya menyapa masih sama seperti apa yang biasanya Jongin berikan untuknya. Bahkan cemberut lucu itu juga masih terlihat sama. Kecuali _senyum_ itu, Jongin masih terlihat seperti _dulu._

Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon. Jadi Jongin berpaling pada seorang gadis cantik yang kini berdiri di depannya. "Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin, aku teman Chanyeol_-hyung_ sejak kecil."

"Halo Jongin. Aku Nana."

"Apa _sunbae_ pacar Chanyeol_-hyung_?" Jongin menatap geli Chanyeol yang masih diam beku. "Aku tidak percaya jika ucapan Chanyeol-hyung tentang pacarnya memang benar. _Sunbae_ sangat cantik."

Nana tersenyum malu. "Terimakasih. Ah- kau bisa memanggilku _noona_, Jongin. _Sunbae_ terdengar terlalu formal."

"Baiklah- _noona_," kata Jongin, masih tersenyum. Jongin kembali menatap Chanyeol. "_Hyung_. Bisakah aku berbicara denganm sebentar? _Noona_, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku meminjam Chanyeol-hyung sebentar?"

"Oh tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku harus pergi sekarang." Nana menggeleng dan tersenyum. Nana melihat jam tangannya dan sepertinya ia harus segera pergi jika tidak mau terlambat. "Jangan terlambat nanti malam, sayang." Nana berjinjit untuk memberikan ciuman di pipi Chanyeol yang masih diam saja sebelum melambaikan tangan pada Jongin. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Jongin!"

Jongin mengikuti kepergian Nana dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas. Baru ketika sosok itu benar-benar hilang, baru Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "Pacarmu benar-benar baik, _Hyung_." Pujinya.

"Jongin-ah... bagaimana kabarmu?" Akhirnya, Chanyeol bisa menemukan suaranya.

Jongin menarik sedikit lebih lebar senyumannya. Senyuman lain yang tidak sampai ke matanya. "Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung._"

_Jika kau baik-baik saja lalu kenapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu?_

"Ah, ya, _Hyung_. Aku sudah berpikir tentang apa yang kau katakan tentang mencari seseorang yang lain. Aku juga sudah menemukannya." Chanyeol menatap Jongin terkejut. "Dia pria yang baik. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi, _Hyung._"

Sesuatu terasa menghantam Chanyeol saat itu.

_Apa- ini?_

"Aku memang telah menemukan seseorang yang lain-" Jongin mengantungkan kalimatnya. Dan untuk sedetik Chanyeol bisa melihat raut putus asa itu di wajah Jongin, sebelum berganti dengan senyuman lagi. "Tapi itu tidak merubah apapun, _Hyung_. Karena aku yakin perasaanku untukmu _tidak pernah salah_."

Jongin pergi setelah itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol tertegun di belakang.

.

* * *

Jongin _**yakin **_dengan perasaannya sejak bertahun lalu. Tapi Chanyeol, baru mulai _**ragu**_ dan mempertanyakan perasaannya sejak hari itu

.

* * *

**T**o**b**e**C**ontinued

* * *

_Dammit_. Seminggu sampai _event_ berakhir dan ini baru dua bab :(

Terimakasih sudah mereview. Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan atau membalasnya satu-satu. *love sign for all of you*


End file.
